Grand Voyage- Log 101
Log 101: The Wolf's Den (Return Party Ver.) “Khan-sama!” one of the various attendants in the control tower called as he crouched over a small radar-like device, comprising of several Den Den Mushi receivers. The former Shichibukai turned around from where he was staring out the window, examining the massive airship with an artisan’s eye, and hurried over to the console itself. “What is it?” he asked simply. “We’ve detected a pirate ship arriving in the vicinity! Our monitoring Den Den Mushi managed to catch a few shots of them... and it looks like they’ve arrived in one of the outlying villages.” “Did they now?” Khan asked, stroking his chin, “how interesting. They might be more strategic than I imagined. From the info on their captain I assumed that they were a think first and ask questions later type. Perhaps I was wrong.” The leader of Deathwatch turned around and faced the window again. “Any other news?” “Well,” the attendant continued, “judging from other signals and pictures the monitors have picked up... it’s highly likely that Sirius is on the island once more as well.” “He returned, eh?” Khan thought to himself, “how interesting. I wonder, should we include him in the welcoming party... no matter.” He turned around again. “Alert the Executives that the ants have found our nest. Tell them it’s time to play the wasps.” ---- “Oh, Kagome, Kagome!” the old man almost howled, hugging her tightly, “I’m so glad your survived, I’m so glad!” The both of them were crying now, their tears and sobs fully visible and audible. “This ossan’s your grandpa?” Art asked. “Y-yes!” Kagome answered, breaking the hug and taking a step towards the Marimos, “he was one of the elders who first settled this island. I...I thought he had died!” She turned around and gave him another hug, before pulling back. “B-but what happened here, grandpa?” The old man put his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly as his body was wracked with sobs, triggered by his granddaughter's question. “I-it’s so hard to explain,” he managed to get out, “but it’s so damn easy as well... they... they were waiting for us! I can’t say much more, but... it’s like they drove us from our island on purpose! To get more slaves! They did it all on purpose, damn them! Damn the bastards to hell!” He broke down completely, freely sobbing and shuddering due a mix of the cold and his own sorrow. Kagome took a step backwards, beginning to cry once more herself, before a hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up, and Knave was standing there, having been the one to perform the act. “Knave-san...?” she asked. Knave looked down at her, before grinning again. “Don’t worry about it!” he said, before turning to the old man as well, “You too, gramps! We’ll take care of ‘em for you!” “...W-what?” the old man asked, lifting his hands once more, “what do you mean?” “These bastards burned down your home and tricked you into becoming slaves,” Knave growled, looking up at the control tower and airship overhead, “I can’t forgive that. So, my friends and I are going to take them down.” Kagome and her grandpa stayed silent for a few more seconds, the marimo lad’s words sinking in, before they began to cry once more, but this time, they were clearly tears of joy rather than sorrow. The old man placed his head into his hands once again in an effort to stem the tide. “T-thank you so much,” he said. “You guys with me?” Knave turned to face his crew. “Of course,” the Majin first mate nodded. “Definitely,” Sid smiled. “Wouldn’t do anything else,” Stormy affirmed. “Gao, gao, gao!” Gopher gave a thumbs up! “Naturally,” Pura gave a brief nod, eyes closed and smiling softly. “WOW!” Mercuia cried, her eyes shining like stars, “I’VE NEVER LAUNCHED AN ASSAULT TO FREE A PEOPLE BEFORE!” “At least THAT’S back to normal,” Art mumbled to himself, sweatdropping. “Yosh!” Knave cried, pumping his fist into the air, “then let’s go-” “Ahh, how touching,” an eerily familiar voice said, “it’s almost like I’m watching a drama or something. Zazazazazazazazazazazaza!” The Marimos and the old man whipped around! Standing right in front of them was the man who had tracked them down, kidnapped Mercuia, and had engaged in a massive battle game with them, ending in his own defeat at the hands of Knave. But here he was, alive and well. The man known as- “SIRIUS?!” “Been a while,” Sirius grinned savagely. ---- At the very top of the highest mountain, on a large overlook above the village where the Marimos and Sirius had just reunited, a massive congregation had formed. It consisted solely of the Deathwatch Executives, as well as their leader himself, now with a massive regal coat wrapped around his shoulders. “I’ll be leading the charge,” Khan said simply, “if I suffer even the smallest of difficulties, strike immediately. Don’t hesitate for an instant... and wait until I give the signal.” “Why a signal?” Minny asked, hopping into the air near Khan. “Becuase... well, I suppose I’m a bit like Sirius in that respect,” Khan smirked. “I just like a little fun every once in awhile.” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters